Minecraftia: Trial Two
Minecraftia: Trial Two is the second trial of The Arcs and Trials of Minecraftia. It will contain Volumes 8-14 of the series. It officially started on November 13, 2019 and, because of the shorter waiting time between books, will likely conclude sometime in 2020. Media Books *Minecraftia: Volume 8 **Escape From Reality **Lily of the Valley **The Bottom of Everything **Innuendo **Ozymandias **Wolves **All God's People **The Welcome Break **Was It All Worth It? *Minecraftia: Volume 9 **Return Home (Ellie) **We Are the End of the World (Lyla) **Old Scars (Ellie) **A Night at the Delta (Lyla) **Heaven For Everyone (Roger) **Ballad of the Mighty (Ellie) **A Day at the Gamma (Lyla) **One By One (Ellie) **Only The Good Die Young (Brian) *Minecraftia: Volume 10 **All Dead, All Dead **Nevermore **What Do You Want From Me **Welcome to the Machine **Save Me **Another Brick In The Wall **Just A Peaceful Guy **All That's To Come **Thank God It's Christmas *Minecraftia: Volume 11 **Hey You **Pain Is So Close To Pleasure **Made In Heaven **Good Company **Step By Step Sisters **39 **Ballad of the Mighty II **Stairway To Heaven **Who Wants To Live Forever *Minecraftia: Volume Gerald **Bonded For Life **The Endless River **The Wild Youth **In The Flesh **Truly Gone Fishing **Tear It Down **Louder Than Words Trivia *It is confirmed that the series will last until at least Volume 10. **On October 5th, 2019, Gerald-XR-Donovan announced 45 new Minecraftia books, spanning from Volume 10 to Volume 14. **On December 21, 2019, Gerald-XR-Donovan announced a Trial Three. *It has been promised that Trial Two will have no where near as many characters as Trial One. **Gerald-XR-Donovan said the following: I looked back on Trial One and thought "Holy shit, over 200 characters." and I just sorta remembered that character development was pretty poor. In Volume 8, the number of redshirts is pretty low. I think only a couple of characters die within the first book they were introduced, and we've already seen one of them Rachel. I already have plans for each character and their backstories and flaws. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, although no characters from Trial One will appear in Volume 8, she is thinking about having a couple cross over into Volume 10 or 11. *In this Trial, there will be one spinoff per volume that tells the tale of Gerald's life Pre-Minecraftia. *Gerald-XR-Donovan didn't think it would make sense to have so many characters and not encounter the same names every once in a while. As such, there are characters named Ellie, Clark, Gad, Wendy, Benjamin, and Owen despite these names (or similar ones) being used in Trial One. *Another change is the lack of characters who receive a lot of development in a book, only to be killed off in the same book. Gerald-XR-Donovan has said that it was pointless because the reader would know exactly who was going to die. *It was revealed by Gerald-XR-Donovan on December 16, 2019 that Trial Two won't be the final installement in the series and that more information will be revealed on December 25, 2019. *On January 2, 2020, Gerald-XR-Donovan revealed that she already knows how Trial Two will end. *It was stated that books in this trial will be much shorter, as Gerald-XR-Donovan is more focused on quality over quantity. She has stated that she hopes to have every book released before July of 2020. Category:Minecraftia Trials